


One man with too many drinks

by r_etroman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sam Wilson, Kissing, M/M, Zemo mentioned, i dont know how to do this, set during Falcon and Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_etroman/pseuds/r_etroman
Summary: Sam and Bucky snuff out a target at a fundraiser. Doesn't end up how either of them thought it would.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 22





	One man with too many drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so bare with me

“Target: Mallory Newt. Now the owner of her father's business, High-rise enterprise. Lotta money, lotta power, and assets.” “Which asset are we gonna squeeze her for?” “We actually aren’t squeezing.” “Really?” “Really. We need a file that she has in her possession. Your job is to get her hotel number so that we can sneak in and steal it.” “Thought Captain America saved the world, not took down corrupt corporations.” “He doesn’t but the file is our closest lead to Zemo. Scratch that; it's our only lead to Zemo.” “Wonderful.” “Yeah.”

“There she is; middle of the bar, your left.” It only took him a moment of looking to see the dyed blonde hair and the snugly fitting dressed woman standing there nursing what looked like a vodka martini. “Got it,” he whispered making his way up to the bar. 

Bucky knew he looked good. His white button-up was loosely buttoned with a black dress jacket throw around his shoulders to look ‘formal.’ His hair was combed but still held his ‘I barely tried but I still make it look good’ vibe. His pants and shoes were a basic black that people wouldn’t pay attention to. If anyone was thinking about his pants, it was a way to get them off. As he approached the bar he let himself glance back one last time to where Sam was standing at the back of the room. Sam’s suit could only be described as too much; like him. 

“A scotch on the rocks for me and a vodka martini; 2 olives and a drop of lemon for the lady.” Bucky motioned at the bartender, his fleshed hand sitting on the bar. “You know, a man usually asks to buy a woman a drink before doing it.” The target, Mallory Newts stood there; her sparkly golden dress blinding him if he looked at it wrong. “Well, you’re almost done with your first one. Thought I could help and shoot my shot at the same time.” She turned her head to smile at him; her almost too white teeth flashing him a sign that he was doing his job to a T. “Also, how’d you know my drink. I don't think I’ve seen you at the bar this evening?” He shrugged, letting himself smile at her. “Well, you are drinking a vodka martini. Two olives on your stick and it smells like lemon juice.” Her look of impressment gave him the strength to keep up the smirk. “Very observant I see.” He chuckled and felt Sam walk up to the bar. “James.” “Mallory,” she responded a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Well, I’ll take you up on your offer, James. This fundraiser is awfully boring.” He raised an eyebrow as his drink was sat in front of him. “You’re not from New York are you?” She laughed, a clear note spreading across the bar. “God no. Too much alien action for me.” He snickered nodding his head. “That’s for sure. I just got back from Prague, actually. Much more pretty; and a lot fewer aliens.” She took a sip with a raised eyebrow pointed at himself. “You left Prague for this jam-packed hellhole? Hope you didn’t come willingly.” He shook his head. “No, work brought me back.” “And apparently also Clive Christian,” she said taking another sip. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. “You know of it? I’m surprised.” She laughed. “Ah, one of my ex-boyfriends used to wear it all the time. One of the more pleasing masculine scents that had come out of Britain.” They both laughed at that. “So what work brought you back from such a pretty vacation? Had to be important.” He shook his head. “Oh, a client wanted to meet. Said they weren’t going to be in town long and I was due back anyway.” “I know the feeling; such a sad one.” Setting down her now empty glass she turned to him. “Well, I think I’m off. If you ever want to continue this chat I’m staying at The Plaza; room 364 if you’re interested. I’m here two more days.” And with one kiss to his cheek she was off; lost in the sea of old men making their way to the bar. He turned back raising his glass to his lips. “Well, well. Not bad for being out of the game for so long.” “Did better than you would have,” Bucky stated taking another sip from his cup. “Ah, I don't know about that. But I know that she along with many other women here were gladly looking at the bare spot on your chest,” pointing to the bare triangle of his chest, not covered by his shirt. He only scoffed at that, downing the rest of his scotch. “Well, she wasn’t my type anyway.” “Too bad for her,” Sam nudged, ordering a round of drinks for them both. When given a glance, he only responded with “What, I’m not wasting the chance of free drinks.”

“Damnnn son you look fine!” Sam’s words slurred together, echoing off the tall buildings. Bucky couldn’t help himself from laughing. Who wouldn’t? “Are you gonna do this all night? Cause if you are please let me pull my phone out and film it.” Sam moved from laying on his shoulder to standing in front of Bucky. Then suddenly, he struck a pose. “Hell yeah! I’m meant for the screen baby!” Bucky’s laughing got louder, it also now echoing off the buildings surrounding their small frames. “Ah just wait Sam. You’re going to regret this in the morning.” He shook his head, throwing his arm out in a fake punch. “Eh, I don't think so. I’ve survived more than just a hangover.” Bucky only shook his head before throwing Sam’s arm back around his neck so that he could half carry him back to their hotel. 

Though Sam becoming stupidly funny because he was drunk was mostly planned, it happened any time they went on a mission that involved parties/galas/fundraisers, but Bucky’s back pinned up against the nicely painted wall with Sam on top of him was not. With one nicely drunken idiot and one buzzed fool, the moment lead to chances that wouldn’t usually present themselves without a near-death experience. So when Bucky was pushed back on to the wall, Sam’s lips on his, he didn’t stop it. When they broke, both gasping for air he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “You’re gonna regret this.” Sam only shrugged in reply. “Eh, I don't know. I feel pretty good about this” before going in for another kiss. A few kisses pass before Bucky broke the silence. “Never pegged you for a guy to like other guys.” Sam smiled, their foreheads touching. “I usually don't. Only do to guys who catch my eye.” Bucky only raised an eyebrow. “And I catch your eye?” “Yeah. Haven’t had a guy in a while. Used to date this girl, Tiffany, real nice curves” drawing his hands down, tracing Bucky’s sides, down to his hips. They both smirked before enveloping in another kiss. 

Bucky made sure he woke up first. A slightly pounding head and a warmly snuggled-up Sam next to him made sure of that. Been a long time since someone had shared his bed, he thought. Slowly removing himself from the bed he looked around for his boxers, mixing his up with Sams for a moment before realizing. For some reason, though not compelled to, made himself clean the floor up. Sams suit was thrown over the back of a chair, Bucky’s dress shirt went into his messy duffle bag, grabbing a new pair of clothes for the new day. Until that moment, he realized, that the one time his feelings for Sam didn’t shove themselves into his mind, was the one night where the mattered the most. Though he kissed Sam with the same velocity that was given, the troubling thought of him and Sam becoming more never crossed his mind. He was in the moment and thoroughly enjoying it, shown by the hickey that now sat on his collarbone. He wondered just maybe, maybe they would become something more than just a drunk time offer.


End file.
